bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn!
Burn! takes place 2 days after Behind the Mask. Story "OK, so I'll fight Azon..." says Jaller. "Um, Jaller" says Glacund noticing a giant flaming ball flying towards them. "Hold on," says Jaller, "And Dude will fight..." "Jaller!" says Glacund. "Hold on!" says Jaller, "Veztakbra, and..." "JALLER!" says Glacund. "WHAT!?!?!?" shouts Jaller. "That" says Glacund as he points out the object flying towards them. "Uh oh" says Jaller. "Run!" says Veztakbra as they start to run only for Jaller to fall behind. "Wait!" says Jaller, he is then hit by the meteor. "Where am I?" asks a mysterious being who appears from the flames. "♪How can I wash the dirt off? Can I remove the stone?♪" says Jaller from under the being. "Huh?" says the being as he looks down. "Get off of me!" says Jaller as he comes back to his senses. "Opps, sorry" he says as he gets off Jaller. "So," says Jaller as he pops his back, "Who are you?" "I'm Gary The Torch" answers Gary. "Wait a minute," says Jaller, "You're one of those HERO Factory guys." "Yeah?" says Gary. "It's you guys who replaced us," says Jaller, "And you guys are terrible." "We are way better than you" says Gary. "You wish!" says Jaller. "Care to make a bet?" asks Gary. "You're on!" says Jaller. "Wait a minute Jaller" says Azon. "What?" asks Jaller. "We don't know anything about this guy, or what he can do" says Azon. "Don't worry, I can take him," says Jaller, "And besides, he short, I could probably drop kick him." "Just be careful" says Azon. "Whatever," says Jaller, he then turns to Gary, "Ready?" "Bring it!" says Gary. ---- "OK, here's how this works," says Azon, "First one to make it up this ramp, to the flat spot, down and up the next slope, and climb the rope to the golden rock wins this course." "Sounds easy enough" says Jaller. "But," says Azon, "No Wing Packs, or cheating, I want a good clean race." "Fine" says Jaller disapointingly. "Come on Jaller, you can beat him" says Dude. "He's tiny, and you can take bigger steps than him" says Evnika. "OK," says Azon as he gets off the slope, "on your marks, get set, DON'T GO!" "What!?!?" says Jaller as he and Gary both trip. "Sorry, I just wanted to have a little fun with this" says Azon. "Let's just get this over with!" says Jaller as he brushes himself off. "Okay," says Azon, "On your marks, get set, GO!" "I'm, heh, gonna win" says Jaller as he climbs the slope. "You wish!" replies Gary. "I can't lose!" says Jaller as he falls behind. "Last slope!" says Gary as he approaches the last slope, and slides down it, only to hit the other side, "Well, that hurt." "Almost done" says Jaller as he makes it over the slope. "You're to slow!" says Gary as he jumps in front of Jaller. "Dang it!" says Jaller. "Last step" says Gary as he climbs the rope. "Just got to climb this rope" says Jaller as he climbs the rope. "You're falling behind!" taunts Gary. "I'll get you! Wait, NOOOOOO!!!!!!" says Jaller as he falls. "The first round goes to Gary" says Azon. "BOOOOOOO!!!!!!" says the others. "Not bad, for trash!" says Jaller. "OOOOOOHHHHHH!" cheers the others. "Moving on" says Azon. ---- "Next up a test of strength," says Azon, "I've used my Fate powers to make Veztakbra her immobile, whoever knocks him over wins. "I'm up first!" says Gary, he then charges at Veztakbra, "Prepare to fall!" "Well, this is pathetic" says Azon. "Fall!" says Gary as he tries to push over Veztakbra. "Stand aside" says Jaller as he takes his turn. "Come on Jaller, you've already lost the challenge, you need to prove that we're better than him!" says Evnika from the audience. "I know," says Jaller, he then rushes at Veztakbra, "Get ready!" "Uh-oh" says Veztakbra as Jaller comes at him at fuul speed. "Point Jaller," says Azon, "Next event." "Umm, do you think we could take an intermission?" asks Jaller. "Why?" asks Azon as he turns to Jaller, "Oh." "Ohhhh" says the audience. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" laughs Gary. "Oh shut up" says Jaller as he punches Gary. "Yeah, we could take a break" says Azon. ---- "Well now that that's over, it;s time for the final challenge," says Azon, "This will be a test of endurance." "I'm ready" says Jaller. "Your challenge is to scale this mountain, and meet Dude at the top" says Azon. "Oh fun" says Jaller as he looks up at Dude, "Well let's get started." "I will win this one" says Gary. "You wish!" says Jaller. "GO!" says Azon. "Huh? Got it!" says Jaller as he starts his ascend. "Did you have a nice fall?" asks Jaller after Gary falls off the mountain. "Just you wait!" says Gary as he gets up. "I'll se you at the finish line!" taunts Jaller, he then realizes he the height of the next ridge. "As you were saying?" asks Gary as he climbs up. "Hey!" says Jaller as he tries to catch up. "They just get bigger and bigger" says Gary. "Don't know about you, but I've got a challenge to win" says Jaller as he continues ascending the mountain. "I won't lose!" says Gary as he follows Jaller. "Whoa," says Jaller as he reaches the next level, "There's nowhere to stand." "NO! I can't lose!" says Gary, "I refuse to lose!" "To bad" says Jaller as he high-fives Dude. "And Jaller wins" announces Azon. "Race you to the bottom" says Jaller. "You're on" says Dude. "Go!" says Jaller. "Beat ya" says Dude as he lands at the bottom of the mountain. "I'm tired," says Jaller, "I had to climb all that." "Whatever...Jaller look out!" says Dude. "What?" says Jaller as he turns around to see Gary diving at him with his blade, which Jaller blocks, "What's your problem?" "I don't lose, I win," says Gary, "I'm always winning." "Calm down Charlie Sheen," says Jaller, "It's like we always say, 'There's a first time for everything.'" "And besides," says Azon, "There's still one more challenge left." "What!?" says everyone else. "One more?" asks Jaller. "Yes" answers Azon. "What is it!?" demands Gary. "You'll find out, but first let's take a break" says Azon. ---- "Well that was fun" says Azon. "Well what's the last challenge?" asks Jaller impaciently. "A battle" answers Azon. "What!?" says Gary, "You stopped us from fighting only to have us fight!?" "Exactly" replies Azon. "I don't get this guy" says Gary. "Get use to it" says Jaller. "The rules are you fall off the platform, you lose, still no Wing Packs, and the winner of the match determines which is better" says Azon, once the is set up. "Then what was the point of all the other stuff!?" asks Jaller. "Well we were suppose to train today right?" replies Azon. "You better run when I win this fight, because I'm gonna come down there and kick your--" says Jaller. "Jaller," says Gary, "Just forget him, and let's finish this!" "Fine" says Jaller. "Fight!" says Azon. "This won't be much of a fight" says Jaller as he charges up his Axe. "Take your best shot" says Gary. "OK" says Jaller as slashes Gary with his Axe, "Well you me to take my best shot." "Very funny" says Gary as he climbs back on to the main platform. "It won't be hard to beat you, you're tiny" says Jaller. "I may be small, but I can still do this!" says Gary as he stabs Jaller with his Shield. "My Mask!" says Jaller as he flies into a pocket, "Wait I'm stuck." "You're all talk, you know that?" says Gary. "Oh yeah?" says Jaller as he jumps out and lands on Gary. "I'm gonna, ah, I'm gonna, ah" starts Gary. "What's wrong?" asks Jaller. "My Hero Core is low on power" answers Gary. "Doesn't that mean you're dying?" asks Jaller with a smile. "That's all a lie, it just makes me weaker" says Gary, he then passes out. "I win!" says Jaller. "Come on, let's get him to the base" says Azon. ---- "I don't know anything about Hero Factory," says Hook, when they get back to the base, "If anything, Jaller here's the expert, I never thought I'd say that." "What's that suppose to mean?" asks Jaller. "Hey he's coming to" says Glacund. "I have a blueprint for a recharge" says Gary. "I think I could build this, but I'll need some help" says Hook. "Okay" says Gary. ---- "Well, I'm all charged up and ready to prove that I'm better" says Gary. "I already won" says Jaller. "That doesn't count!" says Gary. "The rules said if you fell out of the ring you lost," says Jaller, "Plus we don't ever have to recharge." "Looks like Jaller has a new rival" says Hook. "I think fueled by rivals" says Glacund. "Let's just hope they don't burn the place down" says Azon. Trivia *The title was inspired by That 70's Show. *Jaller was singing a line from the song "Feed" by Cryoshell when Gary landed on him. *Nightslasher, Glatraka, and possibly Lesovikk were originally suppose to appear. Gallery File:Burn_1.jpg| File:Burn_2.jpg| File:Burn_3.jpg| File:Burn_4.jpg| File:Burn_5.jpg| File:Burn_6.jpg| File:Burn_7.jpg| File:Burn_8.jpg| File:Burn_9.jpg| File:Burn_10.jpg| File:Burn_11.jpg| File:Burn_12.jpg| File:Burn_13.jpg| File:Burn_14.jpg| File:Burn_15.jpg| File:Burn_16.jpg| File:Burn_17.jpg| File:Burn_18.jpg| File:Burn_19.jpg| File:Burn_20.jpg| File:Burn_21.jpg| File:Burn_22.jpg| File:Burn_23.jpg| File:Burn_24.jpg| File:Burn_25.jpg| File:Burn_26.jpg| File:Burn_27.jpg| File:Burn_28.jpg| File:Burn_29.jpg| File:Burn_30.jpg| File:Burn_31.jpg| File:Burn_32.jpg| File:Burn_33.jpg|